


[Podfic] So Let Us Shine

by Chantress



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Bath Sex, F/F, Multi, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22490872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/pseuds/Chantress
Summary: Eärwen and Anairë have a proposal for Nerdanel, some years after the Rebellion of the Noldor.
Relationships: Nerdanel/Eärwen/Anairë
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] So Let Us Shine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So Let Us Shine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178322) by [amyfortuna (elwinfortuna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna). 



**Title:** So Let Us Shine  
**Author:** amyfortuna  
**Reader:** Chantress  
**Fandom:** Silmarillion  
**Pairing:** Nerdanel/Eärwen/Anairë  
**Rating:** Explicit  
**Length and format:** 00:30:01, mp3  
**Warnings:** none

**Download link:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5u61nq5z3f6bt3n/So_Let_Us_Shine.mp3/file)


End file.
